This study examines the dose-response efficacy of lovastatin and synvinolin (MK-733) in reducing plasma cholesterol in heterozygous familial hypercholesterolemia. Drug-induced changes in LDL cholesterol are also correlated with urinary excretion of mevalonic acid, an indicator of cholesterol biosynthesis.